


Late-Night Snowflakes and Early, Warm Tea

by animeangelriku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Watching the snow fall, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: Yugi wakes up in the middle of the night to find Atem watching the snow falling through the door of the game shop.





	Late-Night Snowflakes and Early, Warm Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me for a winter-themed prompt, and I've always found the idea of Atem + snow incredibly endearing. I hope you guys do, too! <3
> 
> You can also read this on my [Tumblr](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/161330588247/uhm-for-a-prompt-either-a-winter-theme-one-or-an)!

Yugi wakes up in the middle of the night, shivering as he sleepily turns around and tries to cuddle closer to Atem, only to find his side of the bed empty. 

He reaches out to pat the sheets, just to make sure–sometimes Atem will unconsciously move to the edge of the bed in his slumber and so Yugi has to pull him back before he falls off. But no, that’s not the case this time.

Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, Yugi stretches his arms over his head and glances at the clock on his desk: 3:54 AM. Even though it’s too early to get out of bed, he forces himself to do it. He grabs the comforter and wraps it around his shoulders, almost like a jacket; the temperatures are supposed to keep dropping, and there’s no doubt in his mind that it’s going to start snowing one of these days.

Yugi can’t help but worry about Atem and why he’s awake at this hour. Did he have another nightmare? He doesn’t get out of bed when he does, though–his quiet uneasiness and anxiety are enough to wake Yugi up, and Yugi does his best to soothe the overwhelming thoughts swirling around Atem’s mind enough to let him go back to sleep. Maybe this nightmare was worse?

Yugi shakes his head to himself as he quietly makes his way out of his room. He doesn’t want to wake up Grandpa and his mother and make them all worry. Maybe he’s overthinking this. Maybe Atem simply couldn’t sleep and decided to go down to the living room to watch TV or something.

But where Yugi finds Atem is not in the living room. It’s in the closed game shop, sitting on a stool in front of the locked glass door, still wearing his stars-print pajamas (dark-blue ones to match Yugi’s).

“Hey,” Yugi calls softly. Atem turns to look at him, and Yugi doesn’t see any indication in his expression that he had any kind of nightmare. Instead, Atem smiles softly at him, and that smile is enough to make the room feel a little warmer.

“Hey.” Yugi walks up to him and wraps his arms around Atem from behind, leaning his chin on Atem’s shoulder and shivering a little. Who knows how long his boyfriend has been sitting in front of the game shop’s entrance, after all. He’s about to ask why when Atem mumbles in amazement, “Look.”

Yugi stares outside the door. It takes him a few seconds to notice what Atem seems so fascinated by, but once he does, he grins from ear to ear.

“It’s snowing,” Atem whispers, awestruck.

“Yep,” Yugi says, tightening his arms around Atem, who places his own hands over Yugi’s arms. “No wonder it’s so cold.”

“That’s what woke me up, actually.” Atem leans his head against Yugi’s. “I was going to get another comforter from your closet, but I saw the snow through the skylight and I…” He sighs deeply, and Yugi revels in feeling how his chest fills up with air before he lets it go. He could spend hours listening to Atem breathe, _feeling_ him breathe. “I wanted to see it. But I didn’t want to wake you up, so I came down here.”

“Why didn’t you bring a comforter?”

Atem chuckles slightly. “I… guess I got so excited about the snow that I forgot.”

“Well,” Yugi says, pulling away from him, “how about we make some tea and watch the snow upstairs? I’d rather not risk you catching a cold, you know.”

They prepare tea as quietly as they can, but Atem can’t help wrapping his arms around Yugi and Yugi can’t help giggling as Atem nestles his head on the crook of Yugi’s neck and Yugi is just glad the tea is done before their muffled laughter gives them away to the other inhabitants of the house.

They sit close together on their bed, the comforter Yugi had worn like a jacket snugly enveloping both of them while they hold their mugs and stare at the snow gently falling on the skylight. Atem leans his head on Yugi’s shoulder and presses a soft kiss there, which makes Yugi smile and glance at him out of the corner of his eyes.

It takes his breath away, honestly, watching Atem be so marveled by the world around him, watching his eyes widen and sparkle with wonder and excitement. Yugi will never get tired of it.

He kisses Atem’s hair and cuddles even closer to him, and they watch the snow fall on top of their heads until dawn breaks above them.


End file.
